Bones, Booth & Baby Makes 3?
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: What happens when Brennan decides to have a baby on her own? Booth has apparently moved on and is making a life with Hannah. So, Bones decides that she's going to start the family she's always wanted. Rated T for now...
1. The Beginning

**_What happens when Brennan decides to have a baby on her own? Booth has apparently moved on and is making a life with Hannah. So, Bones decides that she's going to start the family she's always wanted. The first chapter is a bit short and I'll post the second one soon... Remember to review and I'll post the chapters sooner. Reviews are what every writer longs for..._**

_**Once you bring life into this world, you must protect it. We must protect it by changing the world.~Elie Weisel**_

Over a year had passed since Bones had given up on having a baby of her own. Now seeing Booth with Hannah, it made her realize that while she might never have him, she could still have a piece of him. She could still have his baby. So, that was how she found herself at the fertility clinic one Wednesday morning.

She had flipped through the same magazine nearly five times. Not really reading the words that were printed on the page. She was too nervous for that. Too nervous to think about anything except the possibility that in a few moments, she could be pregnant with her child. Not only her child, but Booth's child.

She finally heard her name being called after waiting for the longest time. She looked up and saw the face of the nurse smiling at her. She returned the smile and followed her behind the door. She was ready to start the next chapter in her life. She'd been taking her fertility drugs to increase the chances of conception and had taken her temperature. Everything was set for her starting the family that she had longed for, for years.

She smiled and changed out of her clothes and into the paper gown that the nurse handed her. Once she was laying on the examination table, she had a brief thought that maybe she should have made sure that this was still okay with Booth. She supposed that it was the selfish part of her that didn't want to ask him. She was afraid that now that he had Hannah in his life, he wouldn't want her using his "stuff" to conceive a baby. That thought was worse than any other. Since asking him to father her baby, she'd imagined a little boy with his smile and hair or maybe a little girl that could wrap her daddy around his little finger. She would be the apple of his eye. He was such a good father to Parker.

She decided that even if he didn't want to be a part of this baby's life, she was going to go through with it. Even if she couldn't have him in her arms, she could have a small part of him. A living breathing baby that would always be special to her because, while not conceived in love, it's father had been her best friend at one time.

Ever since Hannah had entered the picture though, she'd felt that friendship slipping away. She'd watched as he fell more and more in love with Hannah and slipped further and further away from her. They rarely saw one another except when they had a case. She was starting to regret telling him that she couldn't be the woman for him. She was finding that she was falling more and more in love with him. Although, she assumed that it was a case of too little, too late. So, she suffered in silence and watched as he made a life with another woman that wasn't her.

So, she decided that she was going to move on with her life. She set about creating a life on her own. She would be a single mom because Booth was with another woman. She couldn't and wouldn't ask him to help her raise her baby. Her baby... The image filled her with fear and made her smile. She was really going to do this.

Her doctor walked into the room and smiled at her and asked, "Are you ready for this Temperance?"

She smiled and him and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life Doctor Abernathy."

The doctor smiled and told her, "We have the first sample of Agent Booth's sperm. We are ready to begin. Are you sure?"

Bones nodded and told him, "I want to do this."

The doctor smiled, "Just lay back and try to relax. You're going to feel a bit of pressure, but it won't last too long."

She nodded and leaned back on the exam table. She took a deep breath as the doctor started the procedure that would change her life forever in ways that she would never expect.


	2. Maybe Baby?

_**Thank you for all the alerts and most importantly the reviews. I wasn't expecting it, but it's nice to know that the story is good. I haven't decided when or if Bones is going to tell Booth about the pregnancy. It's still very much a work in progress. Once again, thank you!**_

_**When morning sickness hits, remember this:  
The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain. **__~Dolly Parton_

It was exactly one week after the artificial insemination that Brennan worried that it hadn't taken. She woke that morning and there was bright red blood in her panties. Her heart stopped and it was then that she knew that she'd failed at the first attempt to create a new life. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She felt unusually depressed that morning. Not even an unexpected call from Booth could cheer her up.

She ended up hanging up on him and she ended up in tears on the bed. However, when she went into the bathroom later that day, there was no more blood. She scratched her head and decided that maybe she'd imagined things. So, she decided that she would stop thinking about it so much. She went on with her life like normal.

Two weeks later, she had decided that the procedure hadn't worked. She was experiencing all the symptoms of her impending menstrual cycle. Except they were ten time worse because of the sense of failure that she felt. She hadn't really expected that she would succeed on her first try, she'd hoped, but she hadn't expected it.

So, when she'd exploded at Wendell and Daisy for the tenth time that day, Angela finally cornered her and asked, "Sweetie, you know that I love you to pieces, but what is wrong with you today?"

Not wanting to tell anyone her secret, she shook her head and told her, "Nothing is wrong with me. It's not my fault that they can't even manage the simplest of tasks without me having to go behind their back. Honestly Angela, I don't know why we have to have them here."

Angela stood with her hands on her hips and looked at her best friend. She wondered if something was up, but knew better than to pry. Whenever Bren had a secret, she would do anything to protect that secret and wouldn't open up to anyone.

So, she looked at her and said, "Okay sweetie. Whenever you're ready to tell me I'll listen."

She walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. Then she turned and walked out the door. She missed the tears that sprang to her friends eyes.

When Angela left her office she sat down in her chair and laid her head down on her desk. It was then that she was certain that the procedure hadn't been successful. She was never this emotional except right before her cycle started. She felt the tears of frustration rolling down her face.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there like that before she finally straightened up and decided that she needed to go home. She wasn't getting anything done here and honestly, she was bored to tears.

She missed the look of shock on her co-workers faces when she said, "I'm going home."

A week later, she realized that she hadn't started her monthly cycle. She wasn't one to get overly excited of that fact. At least not until she went to her local drug store and bought one of every pregnancy test that they made. She then went home and lined them all up on her kitchen counter and proceeded to take each and every one of them.

She waited the required time and nearly thirty minutes later, she stood in the middle of her living room with the biggest smile on her face. The fact that she was pregnant stared her in the face. She was pregnant and going to have a baby. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She also didn't realize that he hand had come to rest on her stomach where her unborn child was growing.

That was when Temperance Brennan did something completely unexpected. She sat down on her couch and whispered to her growing child, "I promise you little one, that I'll be the best mommy I know how to be. I know that I'll make mistakes, but just hang in there. I promise you, that I'll love you with everything that I have."

She patted her stomach and had never been happier in her life.

It was shortly after finding out that she was pregnant that she began to eat nearly everything in sight. It had gotten so bad that even Booth had commented on it.

He smiled and said, "Are you eating for two Bones? I've never seen you eat like this before."

She looked down at what remained of her salad, fries and milkshake and smiled sheepishly. Then, she threw her napkin down and walked out of the diner in tears. Leaving a shocked Booth behind. He found her outside crying and he asked, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to..."

She looked at him and whispered, "Just leave me alone Booth. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Hannah?"

Booth watched as his normally composted partner wiped away the tears in her eyes and walked down the street back to the Jeffersonian. He scratched his head and looked at her as she left him behind.

She was nearly six weeks pregnant when the nausea started. She had been sitting in her office grading the latest test from her students when it happened. Booth had walked into her office and said, "Hey Bones! We've got a case!"

She wasn't sure if it was the coffee that he was drinking or the smell of his cologne, but something set her off and she was up and out of her chair in seconds. Thanking whatever god might or might not exist that she had a private bathroom in her office. She barely made it before she lost the contents of her stomach.

She wasn't sure when Booth walked in behind her, but he heard her ask, "Are you okay?"

She couldn't talk and simply nodded her head. This earned a laugh from him and he said, "You don't look okay."

She finally felt the nausea subside a bit and managed to flush the toilet and stand. She looked at him and said, "I am perfectly fine. I..."

That was all she got out before she felt the next wave of nausea hit her. She honestly hadn't thought that there was anything in her stomach to lose at this point. She was proven wrong and when she laid her head against the cool porcelein, she wondered if her body had decided to conspire against her.

She felt Booth's hand rubbing her back softly. It felt too intimate, too familiar and it made her feel to comfortable. So, she shrugged off his touch and said, "Leave me alone Booth. This is none of your concern."

Some part of her knew that it was wrong of her to talk to him like that, but she needed to put an emotional distance between herself and Booth. He had Hannah and she had her baby.

The thought of her baby brought a smile to her face. That was the last smile that would grace her face for sometime. She tried to stand, but the nausea was so overwhelming that she decided that she would simply lay her for awhile. She finally looked at Booth and said, "Take Cam with you. I'm not going."

She closed her eyes at the hurt look on his face. She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't dying and that this was normal.

She finally heard him leave and sighed softly. It was nearly an hourly later that she was finally able to stand and walk into her office. She reached into her desk and grabbed out a package of crackers and nibbled on them carefully. She'd suspected that this would be coming and had prepared herself the best she could. What she couldn't know was that her life was getting ready to change in ways that, even though she'd wanted this, she'd never thought possible and quite possibly wasn't ready for...


	3. A Shock

**_Once again, thank you for all the great reviews. So far, Bones is keeping the baby to herself, but rest assured everything will work out in the end..._**

"_**A grand adventure is about to begin" **_**__****By Winnie the Pooh**

Two weeks later, she left her doctor's office more stunned than she'd ever been in her life. It had started out as a routine checkup. Since she had been artificially inseminated, Doctor Abernathy wanted to make sure that there was nothing abnormal about the pregnancy. So, he'd scheduled an ultrasound.

Everything had been normal until she heard the ultrasound tech say, "Oh..."

She'd looked at her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

The tech had simply nodded and continued with her exam. Brennan was starting to get worried the longer that they exam went on. The tech told her that she could get dressed and Doctor Abernathy would be in to speak with her.

Doctor Abernathy came into the room and was all smiles. He looked at her and smiled, "Congratulation Temperance! The pregnancy seems to be progressing normally. Although there is something interesting that the tech found."

"Is the baby okay?"

He nodded and said, "The babies are perfectly fine Temperance."

She looked at him and despite all her degrees and the fact that she was probably one of the most intelligent women that she knew, it was at that moment that she seemed to lose all of her intelligence. She simply stared at him and asked, "Babies?"

The doctor smiled and said, "You're having twins Temperance."

It seemed like the only sentences that she could form were simple one word sentences. She blinked a few times and said, "Twins..."

The doctor smiled and couldn't help but laugh. He'd seen this happen many times over all the years that he'd been helping women have babies and it never failed to make him smile. He finally said, "Yes twins."

For the first time in her life, Temperance Brennan was rendered speechless. She'd known that twins were a possibility, but she'd never thought that it would ever be a reality for her. She'd been nervous enough about having one baby. How in the world was she going to handle two?

The doctor smiled and handed her a prescription for her vitamins and told her, "I'd like to see you back in two weeks. It's just as a precaution. Try and get plenty of rest. Most of all, just keep doing what you've been doing. The babies are going to make you more and more tired Temperance. I don't foresee any problems, but twins always require more observation."

She could only nod and she walked out of the exam room. She paid her bill and walked outside and got into her car. She sat behind the steering wheel for nearly ten minutes before the tears started. What had she been thinking? She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mom to two babies. It took her another fulll hour to finally stop crying long enough to pull out of the parking lot.

She drove to the lab and walked straight into her office. She turned away from her computer and let her hand rest on her stomach. Her baby, no her babies, were growing bigger and bigger every day. She had a brief thought that she should say something to Booth. She should tell him that he was going to be a father again. Not only a father, but a father to twins.

She shook her head and realized that this was her responsibility. She'd chosen to do this and she needed to handle it on her own. She felt her lunch start to rebel against her. She rain to the bathroom and lost everything that she'd eaten. She would be glad when this part of the pregnancy was over.

She laid her head on the bowl and realized that even though she was surrounded by people in the lab, she'd never felt more alone in her entire life. She didn't know how she was going to make it.

The next week was terrible for her. She couldn't keep anything down. Everything came to a head when she stepped onto the platform and her world started spinning. She'd been unable to keep anything down. No matter how mild it was, her stomach would immediately send it right back up. She turned on the platform and the last thing that she remembered was Booth walking up and asking, "Are you okay Bones?"

She didn't remember fainting. Didn't remember the ambulance ride. The next thing that she knew, she was waking up in a hospital room. When she opened her eyes, she saw the concerned faces of her friends and co-workers.

Angela was holding her hand and Booth was sitting on the other side of her. Angela looked at her and asked, "Are you okay sweetie?"

She finally found her voice and whispered, "What happened? I..."

She looked at saw the IV going into her arm and started trying to get up. Angela pushed her back down and said, "Sweetie. You fainted. You're dehydrated and your blood sugar is very low."

"I..."

"Is there something that you're not telling us?"

She nodded and felt the tears come to her eyes. She looked at Booth and said, "I want you to leave."

Booth whispered, "Bones, I..."

She shook her head and said, "No Booth. This has nothing to do with you. I want, no I need you to leave. Go be with Hannah. It's where you belong Booth. Not here with me and our..."

She stopped herself before she blurted out her secret. She closed her eyes tightly and managed to spit out, "Leave Booth. I...don't...want...you...here..."

She didn't see the hurt look on his face. Even if she had, it was doubtful that she would have cared. She needed and wanted him with her, but she wasn't going to ask that of him. So, she set out to hurt him and push him away instead.

She finally opened her eyes and saw that Booth had left. Even though it was what she'd wanted, she wasn't able to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. All she could seem to do lately was cry.

Angela looked at her and asked, "Okay, that was unusually harsh. Even for you. What don't you want Booth to know?"

She took a deep breath and realized that it was time to reveal her secret. She picked a spot on the wall an concentrated on it. She finally whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Angela let out a shocked gasp. She hadn't known that her friend was even dating anyone, let alone pregnant. She said, "I didn't realize that you were seeing someone."

Brennan shook her head and said, "I'm not. I went to the fertility clinic. I used Booth's..."

Angela gasped and whispered, "Oh...my...God... You didn't?"

Nodding, Brennan said, "I did. There's more."

"Nothing else could shock me."

Brennan laughed and said, "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you."

"Nothing you say could shock me Bren. Honestly."

Brennan closed her eyes and said, "I'm having twins."

Angela was speechless. Brennan smiled and said, "Told you."

"You're sure?"

Brennan nodded and said, "The doctor did an ultrasound a week ago and confirmed it. I go back next week for a checkup."

"Sweetie, you really should tell Booth. I know that he..."

Brennan shook her head and said, "No! I don't want him to know Angela! He's happy with Hannah and I can't be responsible for him leaving her. I don't want him thinking that I did this because I wanted him back."

"Bren, I..."

She shook her head and the tears started again. She whispered, "I can't tell him Ange. He's happy and he loves her. I don't know if I can. I don't want him with me just because of the babies."

Angela finally nodded and said, "I won't tell him, but you do realize that you won't be able to keep your pregnancy a secret. Especially with twins."

Brennan nodded, "I'll just tell him that the babies father is someone else. He doesn't have to know that he's their father. He's with the woman that he wants and I won't ask him to help me just because I'm pregnant with his babies."

Angela didn't agree with her friend, but knew that trying to get her friend to think otherwise would be impossible. So, she nodded and said, "Okay, but you need to tell him soon."

Brennan nodded and said, "I'll tell him soon. I promise."

Angela nodded and said, "I'll be there for you. All of us. You won't have to do this alone Bren. Promise."

Brennan nodded and whispered, "Thank you Ange."

Angela nodded and bent down and kissed her cheek and said, "I'm going to go call Cam and let her know that you're doing better. What do you want me to tell Booth?"

She thought about it for a minute and finally said, "Tell him that I'm sleeping and I don't want to talk right now."

Angela nodded and walked out of the room slowly. She walked out of the room and saw Booth pacing the floor. The man looked absolutely heartbroken. She didn't want to betray her friend, but she needed to say something to Booth. So, she took the middle road and said, "She'll be fine Booth. She just needs to rest."

Booth nodded and said, "Thanks Angela. I'll go check on her and..."

Angela shook her head, "She needs her sleep Booth. Go home to Hannah. I'm sure she's not happy about you being here."

Booth shrugged and said, "It's where I want to be Angela."

"She doesn't want to see you right now. Go home Booth. I promise you, when she's ready to talk she will tell you everything. Right now, this is for the best."

Booth shook his head and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for her to wake up."

With that he went and sat down in the hard plastic chairs. He needed to know that she was okay and he wouldn't leave until he was sure that she was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Brennan was drowning in her tears and her heartbreak. She wanted the one man that she couldn't have. She wanted Booth to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Wanted him to tell her that it was okay to be scared. She just wanted him to hold her hand and be there for her and their babies. However, she realized that she was being selfish. So, she would have to do this by herself. She knew that Angela would be here for her and for that she was grateful. However, a best friend was no substitute for the man that she hadn't realized she loved until it was too late for them...


	4. Booth Finds Out

**_A bit of a twist to this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Also, if you have any suggestions for quotes for future chapters would be definitely welcomed..._**

**_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. ~Johann Schiller  
_**

Brennan wasn't aware that Booth came back into the room and looked down at her in the bed. When he'd seen her fall to the floor in the lab, he'd never been quite so scared before. He started barking orders to everyone and he called for an ambulance. When the paramedics arrived, he'd rode with them to the hospital.

He'd even pissed off Hannah because of it. They'd had a date that night and she hadn't been too understanding about him needing to cancel. She sighed and said, "I would think that Doctor Brennan has other people that can be there for her. You really don't need to be there Seeley."

Booth sighed and told her, "She's my partner Hannah. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah sure."

He finally hung up the phone and walked back inside the hospital. That's when the doctor told him that she was severely dehydrated. He realized that it was probably from the nausea. Cam had told him that she was spending more and more time in her bathroom getting sick. He was worried about her, but he knew that it wasn't his place to say anything.

That was how they found themselves here at the hospital. He was concentrating so much on her that he didn't realize that the was stirring until it was too late. She looked at him and whispered, "What are you doing here Booth? I thought I told you to go home to Hannah."

Booth nodded and said, "You did, but you're more important right now."

For a split second Brennan worried that Angela had said something to him. She shook her head and knew that he best friend wouldn't betray her like that. She finally whispered, "I find that very hard to believe Booth."

Booth gave her a smile that would have made her smile in the past. However, all it did today was make her want to cry. She turned away from him and closed her eyes tightly to will the tears to stay away. Damn her hormones. She hadn't cried this much since she was a teenager. She wanted to tell him that she was pregnant. That she was going to have his baby. Hell, she was having twins. Leave it to Booth to have super strong sperm.

He whispered softly to her, "What's wrong Bones? I get the feeling that there's something that you're not telling me."

She couldn't tell him. Couldn't figure out a way to tell him that didn't make it sound like she had done it to get him away from Hannah and back to her. All she'd wanted was a baby of her own. Wanted to have her own little family. Wanted someone that loved her unconditionally. Wanted to be important to someone for reasons that had nothing to do with her name and who she was professionally. She knew that her baby wouldn't care if she was a world known anything. She would have given up all of her degrees for the chance to be loved. Now that she was pregnant, it felt like she was more alone than ever. She wanted Booth to be with her yes, but she didn't want him with her because he felt like he had to be.

She felt another tear slide down her cheek and she bit her bottom lip and when a sob escaped her throat. Then, she proceeded to tell him the biggest lie that she's ever told anyone, "I'm pregnant. I..."

She heard a gasp come from him and he asked, "Is Hacker the father?"

She nearly laughed at his question. However, she realized that she had the perfect out. So, she whispered, "Yes. He doesn't want anything to do with the baby. Actually, I'm having twins and..."

"Twins? Are you sure Bones?"

She looked away from him and nodded her head. She couldn't look him in the face and lie to him. So, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm positive. My doctor confirmed it last week."

It was then that Booth did something that both broke her heart and made her regret her lie instantly. He laid his hand on her stomach. It killed her to watch and she wanted to push his hands away. However, she simply closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his touch. She could let herself fall madly in love with this man and it scared her to death.

When she heard him whisper, the words that he spoke terrified her, "I want to be there to help you Bones."

Instead of accepting his offer, she shook her head and whispered, "I can't ask you to do that Booth. I'm pretty sure that Hannah wouldn't approve of you helping your partner out with something like this. I've got Angela and..."

Booth shook his head and told her, "We are friends Bones. Hannah will understand."

Brennan was doubtful. She knew that if she was in a relationship with this man, she wouldn't be understanding at all. She couldn't let him do this, but she didn't have the strength to fight him. So, she nodded and closed her eyes. She knew that she would come to regret it, but she was honestly tired of trying to convince herself that she didn't need him in her life.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of him holding her hand and rubbing his thumb across her skin.

Booth sat there while she slept and wanted to ask a thousand questions. Wanted to tell her that he would be the father that her unborn babies needed. However, he knew that she wouldn't appreciate that at all. So, he simply bent down and kissed her cheek. The babies that she carried weren't his and they never would be. So, he would be there for her as a friend and nothing more.

He'd no sooner stepped into his apartment when Hannah ran into him and kissed him. She noticed his thoughtful appearance and asked, "Is Doctor Brennan okay?"

Booth simply nodded and said, "She's pregnant. Twins."

It went unnoticed by Booth, but a look of intense jealousy passed over Hannah's features. However, it disappeared just as quickly. She smiled at him and said, "That's great! I bet she and her boyfriend are thrilled."

Booth shook his head, "The father told her that he wanted nothing to do with her or the babies. I'm going to make sure that she has plenty of help."

Hannah laughed and said, "She's not your responsibility Booth. You have other things to worry about. More important things."

Then a plan formed in her head and she smiled, "I'm pregnant too."

Booth's mouth dropped open and he picked her up and spun her around. She smiled a evil smile and knew that for the moment at least, Doctor Brennan was the furthest thing on his mind and she intended to keep it that way...


	5. Truth & Lies Revealed

_**Even a liar tells a hundred truths to one lie; he has to, to make the lie good for anything.**_

_**HENRY WARD BEECHER,Proverbs from Plymouth Pulpit**_

Hannah decided that she was going to pay Doctor Brennan a little visit once she heard that she was out of the hospital. She needed to set Booth's "partner" straight about a few things. What she didn't know was that she was going to be the one that was left speechless.

She walked into Brennan's office and smiled at the woman that was sitting behind the desk. She looked a little green and Hannah would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't worried about her taking Booth away from her.

So, she put on a happy face and said, "Doctor Brennan, you look good."

Brennan groaned and said, "I know that you're not telling the truth."

Hannah smiled and said, "Booth told me that you're expecting. I guess that congratulations are in order."

Brennan nodded and Hannah continued, "It's wonderful that we are both pregnant together."

Brennan looked at her and knew that the woman that stood before her was most definitely not pregnant. Which is what she proceeded to tell the woman standing before her, "You're not pregnant. You don't have any of the classic signs and your hips are..."

Hannah forgot how smart the woman standing in front of her was. She sighed and said, "You're right. I'm not pregnant, but Booth thinks that I am and I'm not going to let you ruin it for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you do. I can see it now. You going running to Booth and tell him that I'm lying to him. I'll swear that I am pregnant and who do you think he's going to believe? Me, the woman that he loves, or you, his partner. Trust me, I have no intention of getting pregnant. Now or later. I'll simply tell Booth that the test was wrong. Of course it won't be until after I've managed to get him to marry me. Then, I'll tell him that I don't care for him working with you. I will have him all to myself. Oh and I'll even get him to send his brat of a son away to military school."

Brennan sat there looking at the woman that claimed to love Booth. She realized that Hannah was nothing but a manipulative witch. How could she lie about something so precious to Booth. Granted, she'd lied and told him that the babies she was carrying weren't his, but to tell him that she was pregnant when she wasn't. Brennan couldn't imagine anything worse.

She sighed and asked, "Why did you come here?"

Hannah smiled at her sweetly and said, "I want you to back off and leave Booth alone. He's mine and will always be mine. The fact that you're pregnant with bastard children..."

It was then that Brennan lost it. She stood up and walked over to the woman and said, "Get out of my office. You know nothing about my pregnancy or about my relationship with Booth. All you know is what we've told you. If you ever speak about my children like that again, you will be sorry. Don't forget, we can kill you and we known how to get away with it. Got it?"

Hannah nodded and said, "I..."

"I don't really want to hear anything else you have to say. Don't come here and most of all, don't you dare threaten my relationship with Booth!"

With that, she pushed her out of her office and slammed the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and laid her head down and cried softly.

Meanwhile, Booth was walking into his office and the first person he saw was Hacker. Honestly, Booth wanted to punch him in the face. How could he abandon Bones? Especially when she was expecting his children. He walked over to his boss and said, "I could punch you right about now."

Hacker looked at Booth and asked, "What did I do?"

"How could you do that to Bones? How could you abandon her like that?"

Hacker looked thoroughly confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. She's pregnant with your babies and you just abandon her. I don't understand..."

Hacker looked at Booth like he was crazy and said, "I never slept with her. How could I? She loved you and you were all she ever talked about when we went out. It kind of puts a damper on sleeping together. Knowing that she's thinking about another man."

It was Booth's turn to be stunned. He shook his head and said, "I... I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know."

Hacker nodded and said, "I'm not sure what she told you, but I assure you, if she's pregnant, it's not my baby."

Booth nodded and headed for the elevator. He needed answers and he needed them now. He wanted to know why Bones had lied to him. She'd better have a damn good reason.

He arrived at the Jeffersonian just after Hannah had left the building. He walked into the lab and saw Angela and Cam standing outside of Bones' office. He looked at them and asked Angela, "What are you doing out here?"

She held up a finger and whispered, "Listen."

Booth listened and he could hear the sound of Bones crying. He shook his head and walked inside her office. He saw her dissolved in tears on the couch. He knelt in front of her and whispered, "Bones? Are you okay?"

She nodded, but the tears kept coming. He laughed and whispered, "Sure, you always cry when you're okay. What's wrong?"

He heard her mumble, "Nothing."

He whispered, "Are the babies okay?"

She nodded and he heard her sniffle. He whispered, "Come on Bones. Talk to me."

She shook her head and buried her head under her arm. He sighed and tried again, "Bones. Look at me."

She finally looked him in the eyes and he whispered, "Why did you lie to me about the father of the babies?"

She shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed and the tears started again. She put one hand on her stomach and sighed. She wanted to tell Booth the truth about Hannah. That she wasn't pregnant and she wanted to tell her everything that she said. However, she didn't want to appear jealous and vindictive. So, she simply whispered, "I was...afraid..to..tell...you..."

Booth looked at her and suddenly he knew the truth. She'd used the sperm from the donation he'd made before his surgery. He whispered, "Their mine..."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She couldn't speak. So, she simply nodded and whispered, "Yes."

It was then that time stood still for Booth. He let his hand rest on her stomach and everything else seemed to fade away. He looked at her and whispered, "My babies?"

She nodded again and whispered, "Our babies."

"Our babies..."

Booth knew that he should be angry, but for whatever reason, the only emotion that he could feel at that moment was joy. The woman that he'd loved for longer than he realized, was going to have his babies. He wanted to say so much, but no words would come. Instead, he whispered, "I want to be there for you. Every step of the way. I want to help you through everything."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "What about Hannah? She's pregnant too... Although I think that you should have her take a pregnancy test Booth. You'll find out some very interesting things."

Booth looked at her and then nodded. He decided to go home and confront her. When he did, everything would come out into the open...


	6. Love

**_Let us make pregnancy an occasion when we appreciate our female bodies.~Merete Leonhardt-Lupa_**

Brennan didn't see Booth until the day of her next doctor's appointment. She didn't really think anything about it. At least not until he showed up at the lab that day. She had finally felt better and and morning sickness had started getting less frequent. However, she was crying more and more and knew that it had a lot to do with the increased hormones that were running through her body.

She sighed and asked, "Do we have a case?"

Booth shook his head and told her, "I'm here to see if I can go with you to your doctor's appointment. I..."

Brennan looked at him and that's when she felt the tears start. She had no idea that he would want to go with her. She'd convinced herself that she was going to have to go through this on her own. She whispered, "You want to go with me?"

Booth nodded, "Yes. I told you that I want to be there with you."

Brennan looked away from him and asked, "What about Hannah?"

Booth smiled and told her, "I found out that she was lying. Actually, all I did was tell her that I wanted to go to the doctor with her. She admitted that she wasn't pregnant after all. She left the next morning."

Brennan wasn't sure how she felt about that change. Part of her should be happy. Happy that Hannah was gone, but looking at Booth's face, she felt sad for him and whispered, "I'm sorry. I..."

Booth looked at her and said, "It's not your fault. She lied to me. End of story."

She nodded silently and told him, "If you'd like to go with me, I'd love to have you. Nothing much will happen, but I'd love you there with me."

Booth nodded and said, "Did you want to get something to eat before we go?"

She nodded, "I think I would like that."

Booth nodded and they headed to his SUV. They were silent until they got to the diner. She hadn't been there in a few weeks. Honestly, the smell had been too hard on her. She'd walked through the door and had to immediately leave.

She looked at Booth and smiled, "I haven't been here in a few weeks. The smell..."

Booth nodded and told her, "I thought that you were avoiding me."

She shook her head and smiled, "The babies pick certain smells and my stomach rebels against them. Even things that I like."

"Are you sure this is okay?"

She took a deep breath and smiled when she felt no signs of nausea. She smiled and said, "So far, so good."

She shocked Booth when she ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Usually, she would order a salad and then munch off of his fries. She shrugged at his curious stare and said, "I've been craving weird things. I can tell that these are your babies. I've been craving all kinds of things."

Booth smiled at her and they ate their food and soon, it was time for her appointment and Booth was sitting nervously beside her. She smiled and told him, "Relax Booth."

Booth smiled and nodded. He couldn't help but be nervous. He knew that he hadn't been there when the babies were conceived, but he wanted them just as much as she did. He was glad that she was letting him be here for this.

The visit was definitely routine and they were in and out in less that twenty minutes. Booth was absolutely speechless the whole time and the doctor did nothing more than talk to her about the babies development. He recommended a few good books for moms of multiples and they were soon back at Booth's SUV.

Bones did notice that he was rather quiet during the visit. Maybe he was regretting his decision to help. She wasn't sure, but she waited until they pulled back into the parking lot at the Jeffersonian. She looked straight ahead and said, "Thank you for coming with me today. I know that you didn't have to, but it was nice having you there with me. I'll understand if you've changed your mind..."

She drifted off and couldn't look him in the eyes. She was afraid what she would see in them. However, he took her hand and turned her face and whispered, "Bones. Look at me."

She raised her eyes and he whispered, "I don't think there's any way that I can explain how I'm feeling right now. Even though all the doctor did was talk to you about the babies, I... I can't thank you enough. I meant it when I said that I want to be there for you. You don't have to do this alone."

He let his hand rest on her stomach and smiled at her. Then he told her, "I love them already. Just as much as I love their mom."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He hadn't meant to do it, but what he'd heard and all the emotions he was feeling, drove him to it. The kiss was gentle and brief. He whispered, "I still love you Bones. I've never stopped loving you. I thought that I could forget, but it's impossible to forget you."

She looked at him and nodded and finally admitted, "I think I love you too Booth."

"But?"

"But we need to take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything Booth."

He nodded and whispered, "I agree."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly once more and told her, "Thank you."

He watched as she climbed out of the car and walked towards her own. She turned around and smiled at him softly and got into her car and drove off...


	7. Miracles

_**Each child is an adventure into a better life, an opportunity to change the old pattern and make it new.~Hubert H. Humphrey **_

Nearly a month passed and Brennan was finally free of the nausea that had been a constant companion for her for the past three months. She was extremely excited about her doctor's appointment today. Booth was picking her up in a few minutes and she wasn't going to tell him, but today, they were going to listen to the babies heartbeats.

Booth had been a constant fixture in her life over the last month. He made sure that she ate regular meals. He rubbed her back when she felt the little muscle twinges. He also made her smile when the doubts overtook her. He was even there the night that she told her father and brother.

She'd been putting it off for the longest time. Finally, Booth told her, "You need to tell your father and brother."

She shook her head and whispered, "I can't. They aren't going to like it..."

He shook his head and whispered, "It's your life Bones. The babies deserve to know their uncle and their grandfather."

He let his hand rest on her stomach and he let her lay her head on his shoulder and felt her sigh. He ran his hands up and down her back and whispered, "I'll be there with you Bones."

She looked up at him and smiled. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. They'd been kissing more and more lately and Booth was happy with that. He wanted to take it slow and he didn't want to rush her into anything. He knew that when the time was right, everything would fall into place.

He smiled and said, "No fair trying to distract me Bones."

"I'm not trying to distract you. I'm just trying to work up my nerve. What if they are upset with me? What if..."

She trailed off and he whispered, "They will be thrilled Bones. They might be a bit shocked at first, but when your dad and Russ get over their shock they are going to be thrilled."

Brennan smiled and told him, "Well, if I'm going to tell them, then you need to tell Jared and Pops."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "No...We aren't talking about me. We are talking about you and your family."

She smiled and said, "Well, they are your babies too. Unless you're ashamed of them..."

Her voice dropped off an she sounded sad. He shook his head and whispered, "Never! I'm exceptionally proud to be their father."

Brennan smiled and said, "Then, you should tell them. I'll tell my father and brother and then we can go tell your brother and grandfather. I'm sure that Pops will be glad to know that he's going to be a great grandfather again."

Booth smiled and realized that she wasn't going to back down. So, he said, "Okay. I'll tell them if you tell your family. I want to ease into it though. Take it slow."

She smiled and kissed him softly. She picked up her phone and dialed her father's number. She talked to him and told him that she needed to see him and Russ. They agreed to meet at the diner in a few hours.

Brennan and Booth arrived a little early and Brennan looked like she would rather be anyplace else. She whispered to Booth, "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this Booth. This is crazy. I..."

He leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. They only broke it off when they heard someone clearing their throat. They slowly pulled apart and Brennan smiled when she saw her dad and brother standing there. She smiled shyly and whispered, "Hi."

Booth smiled at them and said, "Have a seat."

Brennan smiled and once they were seated, she blurted out, "I'm pregnant with twins and yes they are Booth's!"

Booth laughed and whispered to her, "Way to ease into it Bones."

Her dad and Russ were silent for a moment. She finally whispered, "See, I told you they were going to be upset."

Finally, Max spoke up and said, "We aren't upset sweetheart. Just shocked. We didn't know that you and Booth were dating."

She smiled and said, "Well, technically speaking we weren't dating at the time."

Booth groaned and covered his eyes. Max laughed and said, "I don't think I want to know."

Brennan continued, "I was artificially inseminated. Using Booth's sperm and..."

Max held up his hand and said, "I definitely don't want to know. Look, I'm happy for you both. When is the baby due?"

Brennan smiled and said, "They are due in December. Although, my doctor thinks that they will be born early. Twins rarely go beyond the thirty seven week mark in gestation and..."

Max held up his hand and asked, "Twins? Did you say twins? Did she say twins Booth?"

Booth nodded and smiled at her father. Then, Max smiled and said, "Twins. Well, I'll be."

Russ smiled at his sister and said, "Congratulations!"

Brennan smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

Booth smiled and looked at his watch and told her, "We have to go. The doctor's appointment is in thirty minutes."

She nodded and hurried to stand and a slight wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Booth steadied her and whispered, "Easy there Bones."

She leaned her body against his and his arm rubbed her back. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he led her out to the SUV. They arrived at the doctor's office and she hurried inside. She was extremely excited about today's appointment. She smiled when her name was called and took his hand and pulled him inside the office with her.

Soon, the doctor cam into the room. She smiled when he asked, "Are you ready Temperance?"

She nodded and Booth raised an eyebrow. She smiled and said, "Yes."

Doctor Abernathy smiled and took out the doppler device. He turned it up and soon, the room was filled with a swishing sound. Then, the doctor smiled and, "There. That's one of your baby's heartbeats."

Brennan looked over at Booth and he was staring at her stomach. What should have made her uncomfortable, filled her with joy. After a few seconds, they heard another heartbeat, just as fast as the first. Booth finally looked her in the eyes and she saw that they were filled with tears. He leaned down and kissed her softly and whispered, "Thank you Bones. Thank you you letting me be here for this."

She nodded and returned the kiss. She whispered softly to him, "Thank you for being here and sharing this with me. I love you."

Booth wasn't sure who was more stunned. Him for hearing it, or her for saying it. He leaned forward and whispered softly, "I love you too Bones. So very much."

The doctor smiled as he made some more calculations. He'd never seen two people that were ever more in love...


	8. Tears & Smiles

**_Sorry, work was crazy this week. I'm off for a few days so I'll be posting more! Have a very Happy Thanksgiving!_**

_**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.- Jane Howard**_

Brennan was nearly sixteen weeks pregnant when she went to the graveyard. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger every day. Booth liked to let his hand rest on her stomach while they were sitting around her apartment. She smiled as she remembered the day that they told Booth's grandfather.

It was the same day that they had heard the babies heartbeats. She'd told Booth, "We need to tell your grandfather."

Booth looked at her and smiled, "He's not going to believe it. He was thrilled when I told him about Parker. Wait until I tell him about the twins. I want to ask you something Bones."

She noticed the strange tone to his voice and asked, "Are you okay Booth?"

he nodded and told her, "Are you sure that you want to do all this? I mean they are your babies after all. I wasn't part of the deal.

She looked at him with surprise and said, "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Booth looked at her and said, "Sure you would. You're the strongest woman that I know. Raising these babies is going to be a piece of cake. Especially for you."

She whispered to him softly, "I'm not so sure about that. I knew that twins were possible, but I never imagined... I could see myself raising one baby, but two... I panicked at the thought of doing this by myself. Part of me feels like I'm just using you. You're like a safety net for me. I love you Booth."

Booth took her hand and whispered, "You're not using me Bones. This is right where I want to be."

He let his hand rest on her stomach and whispered, "Even if you decide that you don't want me after their born, I'll be thankful for getting to experience this with you."

Brennan shook her head, "I love you Booth. I want you to be here for everything Booth. These babies are going to need both of us. I might have started out wanting to do this on my own, but if the last few weeks have taught me it's that I need to rely on other people. You most importantly. You can teach them so much Booth."

Booth smiled, "You're the brains of this operation Bones."

She nodded, "But your the heart. If there's anything that you've taught me, it's that sometimes, the heart is just as important as the head."

Booth leaned forward and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She finally pulled back and whispered, "I love you Booth."

He nodded and whispered, "I love you Bones."

He drove for a few more minutes and they finally arrived at his grandfather's place. He smiled and asked, "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

Bones nodded and laughed, "Yeah. Telling my family wasn't that bad."

Booth smiled and they got out of the SUV and walked up and knocked in the door. He heard his grandfather shuffling around and he finally answered the door. Booth smiled when he heard, "Shrimp!"

Booth laughed and said, "Pops!"

It was then that his grandfather saw Bones. He smiled and said to Booth, "I see that you brought your pretty girlfriend with you!"

Booth smiled and asked, "Can we come in? We have something that we need to tell you."

"You're getting married!"

Booth laughed as they walked into the living room. Then he said, "No, but it's just as good."

Pops looked at both of them and finally he said, "What could be as good as you getting married."

Booth laughed and looked at her and smiled. Then, he took her hand and told him, "She's pregnant."

Booth had never seen his grandfather speechless before. However, that was exactly what happened. When he finally recovered her asked, "Didn't you do things a bit backwards there son?"

He laughed and said, "Actually, she was artificially inseminated and..."

"I don't really need to know." He turned to Brennan and asked, "Are you happy?"

She nodded and said, "We are. There's more though."

"More?"

Brennan nodded and said, "I'm having twins."

"Twins? Wow."

Booth looked at his grandfather and saw the tears start. Then, he saw the smile and he asked, "Are you okay Pops?"

He nodded and said, "Never been happier Shrimp."

Brennan sat there looking at the exchange and she felt tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't help but smile. They visited for a bit longer and promised to come again soon.

A few weeks later, Booth had talked her into visiting her mom's grave. She wiped the leaves off of it and knelt down and even though she knew that her mom wasn't here, she felt better coming here today. She stared at the headstone for the longest time. She finally managed to whisper, "I'm having a baby mom. Actually, I'm having twins. We aren't sure if they are boys or girls. Booth, remember my partner that I told you about, he's their father. He wanted to know, but we decided that it was better to be a surprise. I felt them move for the first time a few weeks ago. Booth couldn't feel it yet, but he finally managed to feel it yesterday."

She smiled and traced her fingers over her mom's name. She swallowed hard and wished that her mom was here for her. She'd never felt more alone than she did right now. Sure, she had Booth, but she knew that only a mom could know what she's going through.

She finally whispered, "I love you mom. I miss you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up and joined Booth where he was standing. She turned and walked into his waiting arms and he held her while the sobs wracked her body. She knew that all the emotions were effecting her and part of her would be glad when this time was over. She just thanked her lucky stars that Booth was here for her. She honestly didn't know what she would do otherwise. In the coming weeks, his help would be even more important to her and the babies safety...


	9. Prayers of a Desperate Man

**_After a way too long hiatus I bring you an update! Now that the holiday are over, I will try and update weekly if not more often. _**

**_I also apologize if the characters are a bit out of character. I believe that while Brennan is mostly clinical, pregnancy would change her in ways that she didn't and wouldn't expect. I am sorry if it isn't what you expected or expect..._**

**_Remember, reviews are love!_**

**_I begin to love this creature,  
and to anticipate her birth  
as a fresh twist to a knot,  
which I do not wish to untie._**

**_- Mary Wollstonecraft  
_**

It was three days after they went to the cemetery that Bones wondered if maybe her happiness was going to be a short lived thing. She started feeling small, mostly irritating cramps. At first, she thought they were a normal part of her pregnancy. She knew that her uterus was stretching and that could cause cramps. However, by the time she managed to get out of bed and walk into the bathroom, she was sure that there was something seriously wrong.

She had barely managed to crawl back into bed before the cramps were almost unbearable. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to will the pain away. However, she soon realized that no amount of wishing was going to stop the pain that was threatening to cripple her completely.

She managed to find the phone that was on her bedside table. She dialed the number that she knew by heart now. She managed to whisper, "Help me Booth..."

Booth had been in the middle of filling out a report on their last case. He came into the office earlier than usual because he had been planning on taking off early so that he could spend the weekend with Parker. They had been planning telling him about the babies that weekend.

However, hearing Bones pain filled voice caused him to drop everything. He asked softly, "Bones? Are you okay?"

She barely managed to whisper, "No... Pain... The babies... Hurry Booth... I'm scared..."

Booth hurried out of his chair and barely heard it hit the wall. He was out of his office and in his SUV in record time. He talked to her during the entire drive. Making sure that she knew that he was on his way. He whispered, "I'm almost there baby. Hang up and call an ambulance sweetheart."

He heard her moan and then she said, "I can't Booth...I need you...Hurry! Owwwww! It hurts so bad Booth!"

Booth whispered and willed his SUV to go faster. Wanted to traffic to go faster so that he was already there! With the woman that he loved. Dammit!

He got there and barely parked the SUV before he was out and on his way up to her apartment. He was glad that she had given him a key a few weeks before. He opened the door and hurried to her bedroom. He had barely gotten inside when he heard another moan erupt from her body. He looked down and saw that there was a small amount of blood on the sheet beneath her. It was then that he realized that he needed to get her to the hospital now.

He carried her down to his SUV and put her in the passenger seat. He buckled her in and hurried over to his side of the vehicle. He drove faster than necessary and he used his siren to get there faster.

He pulled into the Emergency entrance and hurried to get her out. He carried her inside and told the waiting nurse, "She's sixteen weeks pregnant and having pains and cramps. There was blood on the sheets."

He realized then that she hadn't known about the blood. Hadn't realized that it was that serious. Because she started crying and told Booth, "I can't lose them Booth. Please? I can't lose my babies."

Booth kissed her forehead and whispered, "They will do everything that they can Bones."

He looked at the nurse and she smiled and asked him for her doctor's phone number. He handed her the card and they whisked her away behind closed doors. Booth knew that he would do anything to keep her and their babies safe.

He paced for the longest time. That was how he found himself in the hospital's chapel. He sat in one of the pews and looked up at the statues that were scattered around the room. He finally whispered softly, "I know that Bones would never ask for this herself, but please, please look after our babies. They mean everything to her. They mean everything to me also. This is her chance for a family. I refuse to believe that you would take away something that you saw fit to bless us with. I don't ask this for myself. I ask this for her. For our unborn children. Please Heavenly Father. This means more to me than anything in the world. In your name I pray. Amen..."

He crossed his heart and bowed his head one final time and he sat there for a few more long moments. Moments that time seemed to stand still. Moments that seemed filled with hope and despair. Joy and sorrow. Moments that could mean the difference between a family and just a couple.

He finally stood and walked out of the chapel and headed back to the waiting room. He had called Angela and Cam on his way back. They promised that they would be there just as soon as possible.

Booth sat in the hard plastic chairs waiting for some news of her condition. He finally heard Cam and Angela walking into the waiting room. Angela looked at him and whispered, "What happened?"

Booth whispered, "She started having cramps. There was blood. I haven't heard anything..."

Booth put his head in his hands and prayed silently. He couldn't seem to stop praying. No prayer had ever meant more to him. He felt Cam and Angela wrap their arms around him. Their touch was a comfort to him. It helped him to realize that he was among friends and people that loved them both.

He whispered softly, "We can't lose them. We were just finding our way back to each other..."

Angela nodded and told him, "I know that her heart is changing. She keeps talking about you. I know that she loves you. I can sense it."

Booth nodded and closed his eyes. It was then that the doctor came to talk to them. He sought out Booth and said, "She's out of danger. For now at least. We were able to stop the cramps and the bleeding hasn't reoccurred. I'm going to put her on complete bed rest for the next four weeks. If the cramps stay away, I will allow her out of bed for short periods of time. For now however, it is imperative that she follows my orders."

Booth nodded and said, "I'll make sure that she does."

The doctor nodded and said, "Good. You can go in and see her if you'd like. She's awake and she was asking for you."

He nodded and walked into the room and saw her laying on the bed. He walked over to her quickly and his arms enfolded her in a hug. He whispered softly, "Everything will be okay Bones. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to be there with you every single moment."

She nodded and he felt her tears soak his shirt. He knew that he meant what he said. He would be there for her every second of the next four weeks.

The first thing he did was call Hacker and tell him that he was taking four weeks of emergency leave. He didn't care if it was paid or unpaid. All he needed was to be there with her when she needed him most...


	10. A Change Will Do You Good

_**Things do not change; we change. ~Henry David Thoreau**_

Booth took Bones home the next day. She was afraid to venture further than a few steps. She stopped and looked at her apartment and refused to move a single step. He finally had to pick her up in his arms and carry her to her apartment. Luckily, he'd been back to her apartment and had changed the sheets on her bed and had stocked the cupboards with plenty of food that he knew she would love.

It took Booth about three hours to realize that Bones was going to be a terrible bed rest patient. He'd given her a bell to ring whenever she needed something. He was ready to hide the damn thing after she rang it the tenth time in just as many minutes. He was glad that he had decided to go with a bell instead of a whistle. He would have used ear plugs to cover up the sound.

He walked into her bedroom and plastered a smile on his face and asked her, "Yes dear?"

She smiled at him as she watched him walk into the room. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but she hated being on bed rest and dependent on him. She wasn't used to having to depend on anyone else helping her. Ever since she was fifteen, she'd been doing things on her own. However, she realized that her unborn babies lives depended on her being able to accept his help. Even if it was only for a few weeks.

She finally whispered to him softly, "I'm..."

He looked at her and asked, "Yes?"

She hated to admit it, but she didn't know what else to do, "I'm bored... I hate being cooped up in this room all by myself."

If Booth hadn't known better, he would have sworn that she was pouting. He laughed at what a silly notion that was and said, "Did you want me keep you company?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. Please..."

He smiled and went to get them two glasses of ice water and a bowl of strawberries. He sat them on the nightstand and climbed into bed beside her. They talked for a few hours and then, when the strawberries and water were gone, they sat in the bed and Brennan rested her head on his shoulder.

It was at the moment that she felt it. A faint stirring deep inside her. She knew what it was and when she felt it happen a second time, she grabbed his hand and held it to the spot where she'd felt the flutter. She'd felt it happen before. Although never as strong as this time. Their babies were moving and she knew that he could feel it to when he turned and looked at her with wide eyes. He whispered softly to her, "Our babies..."

She nodded softly and whispered, "I've felt it a few times over the last few weeks, but today..."

Booth didn't want to move his hand. Didn't want to stop the magical feelings that seemed to envelope the room at that moment. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I've never felt anything quite so magical... I..."

He was speechless she smiled and leaned down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. After a few moments he laid her head down on her pillow and he started to walk out of her bedroom. However, before he did, he wanted to feel their babies move one last time.

So, he waited a few moments to make sure that she wouldn't awaken and then he laid his hand on her stomach once again. He felt the briefest of movements and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. This was something that he'd missed with Parker. Rebecca hadn't wanted him to have anything to do with her pregnancy. It was only after he was born that he was allowed to have anything to do with him.

He leaned forward and whispered softly to her stomach, "I love you already little ones. I don't know if you are boys or girls, but I can promise you one thing, I will always love you. Just like I love your mommy."

He looked back up at her and saw that she was still sound asleep. So, he kissed her stomach softly and left the bedroom. He left the room and went to sleep on the couch. He had just managed to fall asleep when he heard her bedroom door open and after a few moments she whispered, "The couch isn't good for your back Booth."

He laughed and said, "It's fine Bones. I'll be fine. Go back to bed."

Brennan shook her head and said, "I'm not going to bed. I do have a guest bedroom you know."

Booth laughed and said, "I guess I forgot about the guest bedroom. You need to get back into bed."

She nodded and walked back towards the bedrooms. Before she walked inside hers, she turned and bit her bottom lip. She thought about her next move for a moment and then, before she could think ab out it for too long, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then, she whispered, "Sleep with me. Please?"

Booth looked at her and he knew that she meant it differently than any other woman would. She wanted him close to her. He knew that she would never admit it, but she was scared. Scared of losing the babies. Scared being alone. She wanted him with her.

So, he laid down on top of the sheets and she laid beneath them. She wrapped her arms around his chest and closed her eyes. He fell asleep a long time after she did that night. He couldn't shut his mind off. Couldn't turn off the thoughts that were running throughout his mind at that moment. All he could think about was the fact that he was laying in her bed and holding her while she slept.

He finally fell asleep sometime after midnight. He awoke early the next morning when he felt her shaking him awake. At first he thought that there was something wrong, but then he noticed the smile on her face. She smiled and said, "I'm hungry Booth."

He laughed and said, "You're always hungry lately. Would you like some pancakes?"

She smiled and said, "I would love pancakes, but I don't have any bacon or sausage."

Leave it to Bones to worry about him. He smiled and told her, "I think I can survive. I..."

Brennan shook her head and tried to explain again, "You don't understand Booth. I don't have any bacon or sausage and well, while I normally wouldn't want to eat meat... I find that your children are wanting it."

Booth laughed and asked, "So, you want me to go get some sausage and bacon?"

She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. Booth smiled and walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss. He felt her hands slide around his neck and she pulled him in closer. He felt like he could drown in her kisses. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

He finally whispered to her softly, "I'll go pick something up. I'll be bring back."

She nodded and he turned to leave the room. He heard her call his name, "Booth?"

He turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Booth smiled and whispered, "I love you too Bones."

He turned and left to go to the store.

Meanwhile, Brennan snuggled down in her bed and laid her hands on her stomach. She felt the babies move and she smiled. Booth had been mesmerized by the feeling of their children moving. Seeing his eyes light up when he felt it was something that Brennan knew she would never forget. She had a feeling that it was one of the best gifts that she could have ever given him.

She was glad that he was willing to stay and help her while she was on bed rest. She had been incredibly bored after the first ten minutes. She knew that he had been irritated at her ringing the bell. Even if he had tried to hide it. She hadn't known how to tell him that she didn't want to be alone in her bedroom. Even if they did nothing but talk, she wanted him close to her. She hated it, but she felt safer with him around. She wasn't a weak person, but something about this whole experience was changing her. She wasn't sure if it was for the better or not. She would like to think that it was, but she was worried about one thing. She was actually craving meat again. Something that she hadn't craved in years. She decided to just chalk it up to being pregnant with a pair of Booth babies.

Even with the strange cravings, she knew that she wouldn't change who the father of her babies was. She loved Booth more than she had ever thought possible. She'd never believed in love before, but something was happening to her. Something that despite all of her degrees, she doubted that she would ever be able to understand it. While she was sure that she would never get to the point where marriage was possible, she was opening her heart to love.

She fell asleep before Booth got back from the store. She woke to the smell of bacon and sausage cooking. She bit her bottom lip and weighed whether or not to get out of bed and investigate. She decided that she would weigh on the side of caution. So, she walked into the bathroom and when she was finished and walking out, she saw that Booth was just coming inside the room. She smiled when she saw him carrying a tray and asked hopefully, "Are you eating with me?"

He nodded and said, "If you don't mind."

She shook her head and smiled, "I don't mind at all. I'd love it in fact."

Booth smiled at her and waited for her to climb back into the bed. Then, he settled the tray at her lap and he walked back into the kitchen to grab a chair for himself.

They ate in relative silence and Booth realized that he could get used to this. She was quickly becoming a very important and necessary part of his life.

He realized that despite all of his best intentions, he was falling deeper and deeper in love with this woman. This woman that was carrying his unborn babies. This woman that had decided to get pregnant and have his children. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful than watching her body grow and change and it accommodated their unborn children.

He found himself not wanting to leave after these few weeks were over. It was at that point that he decided that he would do everything he could to make her realize that he still loved her. That he wanted to make a life with her. With their unborn children. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but Seeley Booth was nothing if not determined to make a life with her and their babies...


	11. Making Mistakes And Taking Chances

**_Part of this chapter was missing. That's what I get for copying and pasting. LOL! Sorry about that. _**

_**There will be one more chapter. Pulling everything together. If all of my faithful readers would like it, I would be willing to write a follow up. I just feel that this is a good place to start wrapping up everything. **_

_**Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark; professionals built the Titanic. ~Author Unknown**_

Booth spent every night of the next three weeks with her. Booth did everything and everything that he could think of to keep her mind off of the bed rest that she was on. He knew that she wasn't the best of patients and he wanted to do whatever it took to make her comfortable.

Even though they'd told each other that they loved each other earlier, he'd noticed that she'd backed off a bit in the past week or so. It was almost as if she were afraid to admit her feelings or to get too close to him.

In truth, she was afraid that if she got closer to him, he would leave. She was able to admit that she loved him. She did love him. She was just afraid of loving him and what it could possibly end up costing her. She hadn't truly loved anyone. At least not since her family had left. It had nearly destroyed her. She didn't doubt that Booth loved her. He'd told her as much over the past few weeks, but she was afraid that their love would be their downfall. So, she started pulling back more and more. Afraid that his love would come at too great of a cost to her and her emotions.

Booth had even brought Parker over to the apartment and they'd had a family game night. Although at the time, he was the only one that knew about what he was calling it. He was afraid that if he told Bones about it, she would insist on putting an end to all of the fun. So, he simply told her that it was his weekend with Parker and she insisted on him coming over. Booth had brought all of his favorite board games with them. When they were ready to play each game, Booth gave Parker to job of setting up each game. A job that he took very seriously. She smiled and told Booth, "I guess this is what I have to look forward to."

Booth smiled, but the smile faltered a bit when he noticed that she used the word I, instead of we. He knew that she was having a hard time letting him into the picture. That was something that he looked to change. He decided that he would change it as soon as possible.

What he didn't realize was that Brennan was falling in love with him just as much as he was with her. He just had to make sure that she realized that he was worth taking a chance on.

He thought that he was making headway on it, but he realized that she was more stubborn that he ever realized. They were sitting in bed the day before her bed rest was over. They were talking about the day. Talking about everything and anything. He leaned over and before he knew it, he leaned over a kissed her softly on the lips. He couldn't say why he did it. It just felt like the right thing to do. He thought that it was the right thing to do, but somehow, the mood in the room seemed to change. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and she turned to look at him.

She whispered softly, "What... What was that for Booth?"

"I..."

What could he say? That it seemed like the natural thing to do? That he'd misjudged her feelings for him? That he'd been impulsive? That he'd thought that she wanted this just as much as he did? No matter what he said, it all sounded hollow and somewhat trite. He finally managed to whisper softly to her, "I love you Bones. I..."

She shook her head and whispered, "I can't love you. I'm not made like that Booth. I don't believe in love. I..."

Booth shook his head softly. He wasn't willing to have this conversation with her again. It was the same conversation that they'd had when he decided to see other people. He didn't want to go down that road again. At least not with her. He whispered to her, "I can't do this again. I thought I was reading you correctly. I..."

Brennan looked at him and said softly, "I... can't..."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "I love you Brennan. I love everything and anything about you. I love the way that you look at me like I'm crazy when I'm talking about how I feel about you. I'm crazy about you Bones. I love you because you are the one woman that can drive me crazy simply by looking and being around me. I thought you loved me. You said that you did. That you wanted me to be there to help with the twins. Was that all a lie?"

She looked at him and knew that he could offer her everything that she wanted and needed. He could offer her the one thing that she'd never had before. A family. It was also the one thing that scared her the most. Afraid that she would lose everything again.

Brennan looked at him and whispered, "I want to take a chance on you. On us... I know that I told you that I love you, but things are so confusing right now. I want to wait until after the babies are born. If you still feel the same... Then I will take a chance then. As for being there for us.. I will always want your help. I... I'm confused Booth and I do feel like I could love you. Sometime..."

"But you can't now? Is that what you are saying Bones?"

Booth looked at him and whispered, "I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you. I..."

Booth shook his head and walked out into the kitchen to make dinner for her. He left Brennan laying in bed alone.

Brennan was laying one her side in bed late that night looking at the latest Ultrasound pictures. Her doctor wanted to take a new set just to be safe and make sure that the twins were still safe and growing healthy. It was then that her life changed forever. She hadn't wanted to know the sex of the babies, but Booth did. She refused to take the slip of paper. So, the doctor had put it into an envelope and given it to her to open later if she wanted to. She had no intention of doing any such thing.

That day was her last day of bed rest. It was also supposed to be the last day that Booth would be staying with her. She hadn't had any more cramps and her doctor had even let her out of bed for short periods of time. It all led up to today. Brennan honestly didn't want this day to come. She'd come to look forward to sitting in bed with Booth every night talking. She never thought that she would come to cherish those moments.

She didn't turn to look at him when he came into her bedroom that night. She was afraid that she would see something in his eyes that she couldn't bare to see. She didn't want to see the love that she was sure was there.

He decided that he would talk about something else. Anything else. So, trying to change the he put his hand on her back and whispered, "Are you sure that we can't peek at the note that the doctor gave you?"

She simply shook her head. She couldn't talk. She was afraid that she would start crying if she uttered even one simple word. However, Booth was good at pushing her buttons and said, "Come on Bones! Just a little peak. Please?"

She shook her head and said, "No Booth. I meant it when I said that I don't want to know the sex of the babies. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Why?"

"Because it's nice to have something be a surprise."

"Since when do you like surprises Bones?"

She sighed and said, "I've always like surprises Booth. You've just never realized it. That's all."

Booth was more than a little irritated at her. He finally whispered, "Fine."

He let the door to her bedroom slam shut. This upset her a bit more than it should have. Under any other circumstances, it wouldn't have, but she was already emotional from the pregnancy and from the fact that Booth would be leaving that night. She stood up and got out of the bed carefully. She saw him throwing things into his suitcase and asked, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her and said, "I'm going back to my apartment. It's time."

She was rendered speechless and said, "You don't have to go Booth."

He shook his head and said, "I do. This was never meant to be a permanent thing Bones."

Booth opened the door to her apartment and he had made it to the front door. He opened it and that was when he realized that she was standing there with him. He looked at her and said, "What do you want from me Temperance?"

Brennan noticed that it was raining and she whispered, "I want a little bit of honesty from you Booth!"

"What's there to be honest about Bones? This was never meant to be a long term arrangement. You only needed a sperm donor! You never needed or wanted me for anything else."

She looked at him and shook her head, "That's not true Booth. That's not how I thought about you. I..."

Shaking his head Booth sighed and said, "It is true! I don't get to know if..." His voice cracked and he continued, "I don't get to know if the twins are boys or girls. All because you've decided that you don't want to know. In a normal relationship, we would at least talk about it."

"We did..."

Booth shook his head and said loudly, "No Temperance! WE didn't talk about anything! You decided that you didn't want to know. So, even though you have the power to, you're refusing to give in. Even a tiny little bit!"

Brennan shook her head and said, "This isn't some little thing Booth! It's not like we are deciding what to have for dinner! I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

"Oh heaven forbid the great Temperance Brennan do something that she doesn't want! We wouldn't want that now! Would we? It might actually mean doing something for someone else!"

Brennan could feel her hands balling into tight fists at her side and she felt and heard the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. She turned and yelled, "I never asked you to be a part of our lives! I'm perfectly capable of raising them on my own! I don't need you Seeley Booth! I don't want you! You were planning on leaving tomorrow anyway!"

Booth looked at her and his mouth dropped open. After four weeks of doing anything and everything for her, she was telling him that she didn't need him. She didn't want him. He shook his head and whispered, "I was only leaving because you're going back to work! You're better now! Did you ever think to ask me to stay? To give me any indication that you wanted me! For something other than a glorified butler!"

Brennan's mouth opened and closed and she turned and looked at him and whispered loudly, "Get out of sight!"

Booth laughed at her and said, "I'm out of here sweetheart! Trust me! I won't ever stay where I'm not wanted!"

Booth knew that if there had been a door for him to slam, then he would have. So, he settled for slamming his car door. He backed up and peeled out of the parking lot. Brennan stood there watching him and whispered, "I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay more than you could ever know. I love you Seeley Booth. More than you could ever possibly know."

Those were words that she wouldn't utter to him. At least not until it was almost too late. It would make their fight that night seem ridiculously crazy. It would cause her to reveal the true feelings that were deep inside her heart.

It all happened innocently enough. Booth had sent her a text saying that he had a case, but that Cam was coming to help him. She sighed and wondered if this was how it was going to be between them from now on. She sent him a text in return. _Okay_. Was all that it said.

However, nothing about that night would be normal. Nothing would be normal again for a very, very long time.

It started when Angela came into her office and her face looked pale. Almost white. Brennan looked up at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She saw Angela swallow hard and then heard her whisper, "I got a call from Cam..."

Brennan didn't see any reason for concern. She knew that Booth and Cam were on a case together. She shrugged and said, "She's on a case with Booth. I know that."

Angela shook her head and said, "I don't know whether I should tell you this or not Sweetie."

Still not understanding where her friend was coming from, she gave Angela a look and said, "I'm rather busy with paperwork Ange. Is there a reason for your visit?"

Angela nodded and finally told her, "You have to promise me that you won't get upset. I don't want to endanger the babies and..."

Brennan sighed and started to push up from her desk. However, Angela's next words stopped her in her tracks and she fell back down into her chair when she heard Angela say, "Booth's been shot. He's in the hospital."

Brennan fell back down into her chair and stared straight ahead and finally said, "You're wrong. I'd know if something happened to Booth. I..."

She saw the look on her best friends face and heard her whisper, "The suspect returned to the scene. He tried to shoot at Cam and Booth saw it. He was shot close to the heart and... He managed to kill the suspect before he passed out. Cam called the ambulance and..."

Brennan shook her head and whispered, "No... It can't be..."

Angela knew that she'd been taking a risk in telling Brennan about the shooting. She hadn't wanted to. She knew that it could cause her problems with the babies. However, she also knew that she couldn't hide it from her. She was really in a no win situation. So, as her best friend, she did what any best friend would do. She told Brennan the terrible news.

Brennan felt like deja vu. Like it had all happened before. She stood up, grabbed her purse and hurried out to her car.

Angela followed her out to her car and took her keys. Brennan looked at her and started to say, "I need to go to my apartment. I..."

Angela nodded and said, "I understand that sweetie, but I'm driving. You're not in any shape to drive. I don't want you getting into an accident and losing those precious babies. Booth would never forgive either one of us."

Brennan finally nodded and looked out the window. She didn't see anything, she simply wanted her apartment building to come into view. Once it did, she opened the door and was in her apartment building before Angela could stop her. She rummaged around in her underwear drawer and pulled out the envelope that had her doctor's name on it. The envelope that had caused them both so much grief. So much heartache. All because she'd been to stubborn to see what was there in front of her all along. She loved Seeley Booth and knew that she would be lost without him. She needed him like she needed her next breath. Their babies needed him. She wanted him beside her every day. Not only as partners at work, but as partners in life. She still wasn't sure if she believed in marriage and everything that it meant to him, but she did know that she loved him enough to at least explore the possibility. She wanted him there for her and for their children. Whether it led to marriage or something else. It all started with her doing something that he wanted, but she didn't. It was in that moment that she realized that relationships were all about give and take. Push and pull.

She put the envelope into her purse and walked carefully down the stairs. She opened the car door and got inside. She nodded to Angela and said, "Take me to the hospital. I need to see Booth."

Angela nodded and she hoped that they would let Bren see him. What she hadn't counted on was that Brennan wasn't going to be deterred. She was determined to see Booth. No matter what the cost.

She hurried out of the car and waited for Angela to get out. She took her best friend's hand and they walked into the hospital together. Brennan walked over to the nurses station and said, "My husband was brought in. He was shot."

The nurse looked at her and asked, "His name?"

Brennan closed her eyes tightly and said, "Seeley Booth. He was shot."

The nurse looked at Brennan and for a moment she thought that the woman was going to tell her that she knew she was lying. Brennan wasn't very skilled at lying, but the woman must have seen something in her eyes. Something that was begging to be allowed in to see him. She smiled at her and said, "He's still in surgery. The doctor will be out to speak to you shortly."

She put her hand on her stomach and whispered softly, "How is he..."

The nurse smiled and said, "I'm not sure. The surgery is almost over."

Brennan felt herself growing impatient and said, "I need to see him. I need..."

Angela interrupted and said, "Bren... It's not good for the babies. The doctor will be out just as soon as he can."

Angela knew that she was thinking about the last time they were in this situation. The last time that he'd been shot and "killed". That day had nearly destroyed her best friend. Angela smiled at the nurse and said, "Just don't tell us that he's dead. If you do, we want to see the body. She's not going to believe you otherwise."

The nurse smiled and nodded, "He's in critical condition, but he's stable. I'm really sorry, but that is all that I can tell you right now."

Brennan nodded and walked over to sit in the waiting room chairs. She soon realized that she couldn't sit. So, she paced the floor impatiently. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She turned and saw Cam approaching her. It was apparent to Brennan that she was very upset. She asked, "What happened?"

Cam took a deep breath and said, "It all happened so fast. Before I knew what happened, Booth was yelling at me to duck and he pushed me out of the way. I barely had time to turn around before I heard a gun shot. I thought that Booth had shot the suspect. It wasn't until I heard another gunshot that I realized that Booth was the one that had been shot. He shot the suspect and I called for an ambulance. I'm sorry Doctor Brennan... I..."

Brennan shook her head and said, "It wasn't your fault Cam. I wouldn't have expected anything less from Booth. That's the kind of man that he is. Always thinking of and putting others first."

She wanted to add that, that was one of the reasons that she loved him so much. She didn't utter those words however. She simply allowed herself to pace back and forth. To worry about her injured partner.

Brennan wasn't sure how long it was before she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned around and saw a doctor standing there with blood staining his clothes. She felt faint for a moment and was finally able to ask, "How is he doctor?"

The doctor looked at her and said, "He's still waking up from the anesthesia I can let you back to see him if you'd like."

Brennan nodded and whispered, "I would like that. Very much."

The doctor nodded and led her back behind the swinging doors. It felt like she was in a bad dream. Like this had all happened before. Except this time, she was expecting two babies. Babies that they had both been extremely excited about. At least until she ruined it all with her stubborn refusal to give him one little thing. She knew that it hadn't been because she didn't want to know about the babies sexes, but because she wanted to withhold the information from him. She knew now that it was childish and she wished that she had done things differently.

She was going to start now. She had so much to tell him. She sat beside his bedside and took his hand in hers. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it softly and then she whispered, "I love you Booth. We love you. We need you."

She put his hand back down on the bed and took the envelope out of her purse. She opened it and looked at the words printed on the paper. She closed her eyes and held the paper close to her heart. Seeing the words printed there in black and white made their existence all the more real. She needed to tell Booth. She needed to tell him that their babies needed him in their lives. That she needed him in her life. In whatever aspect he wanted. She was willing to give it to him. She wanted to build their forever and she didn't want to wait another day.

She stood, grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. It was at that point that the babies decided to give her stomach a good swift kick. She held his hand there until the kicks faded away. She leaned down and kissed him softly and whispered, "We need you to wake up Booth. I want to see your eyes when I tell you about the sex of the babies."

She bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead. She stayed there for a bit longer than necessary and she let her lips caress the skin on his forehead. Then she whispered again, "Come back to us Booth."

She felt him stirring and knew that he was waking up. He turned his head and saw her sitting there. She saw a smile form on his lips and she whispered, "I love you Booth. I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you. I was stubborn and afraid that you didn't feel the same anymore. I'm getting fat and..."

She smiled when he shook his head and whispered, "You're not fat. You're beautiful. You're carrying our babies."

She smiled and tried to say, "You're sweet and..."

Booth shook his head and whispered, "It's true. I'm sorry for getting so upset. I'm just so excited about the babies. I just wanted to share the news with everyone. We can wait to find out until they are born."

Brennan laughed and said, "Well, that would be a bit hard to do. At least for me. I already looked and wanted to share it with you. You're their father. You deserve to know about your son and daughter."

He looked at her and whispered, "A boy and a girl?"

Brennan nodded and whispered, "Yes. I wanted you to know. I love you."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "I heard you say that before and I still don't believe it. You love me? Really love me?"

She nodded her head and whispered, "I do. I know that I've never believed in love before, but something tells me that I can believe in it with you. You've never let me down before Booth. I want to take a chance. I want to gamble on our forever."

He smiled at her and whispered, "You're not the gambler Bones. I am."

Brennan smiled at him and whispered, "What can I say? Your babies are doing crazy things to me. Both inside and out. Making me think and feel things that I never thought possible before. Things that I've never dreamed of before. I love you Seeley Booth. I want to explore these new found feelings that I have for you."

Booth looked at her and smiled. He whispered softly, "I'd love nothing more than having the chance to love you Temperance Brennan. Forever and always."

Booth tried to sit up, but was stopped by a pain in his shoulder. Brennan smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

_**A/N I know that this chapter might have confused a few people. I just don't see Brennan as being 100% confident in her feelings for each other. They did say that they loved each other, but she's having doubts. It all worked out in the end.**_


	12. Meet The Booth Twins

**_This is the final chapter. I will possibly work on an M rated chapter to fill in the holes. I felt that telling the story of the babies and how they got together was the most important aspect of this story. I will probably make the follow up a M rated chapter also._**

**_Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is the decision to forever have your heart to walking around outside your body forever._**

The next few months passed quicker than either of them were ready for. Brennan was nearly thirty seven weeks pregnant and she'd been on bed rest for the past week. Her doctor wanted to keep the twins inside her for as long as possible.

Booth had moved in with her shortly after he was released from the hospital. Their relationship continued to grow stronger and stronger with every day that passed. They were both happier than they'd ever thought possible. So much had happened in the past few months.

Brennan had grown more and more obsessed with making sure everything was perfect for the babies. She bought a new house and they were set to move in after the twins arrival.

Angela had painted their room with all kinds of sea creatures. It had been a surprise from Brennan. A surprise that Booth was sure that she would love. When he took her over to the house to see it, she had been rendered speechless. Booth finally asked, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She managed to nod and she finally whispered, "I love it. I..."

That was when the tear had started. Booth held her while she cried. He knew that they were tears of happiness. He rubbed her back and whispered softly to her. He knew that she was a bit overwhelmed at everything that was happening.

He'd set up the cribs and he bought a rocking chair for her to sit with the babies. He caught her spending time there lately. It was almost as if this was truly becoming her home.

He sat in bed with her and whispered, "Marry me Bones..."

She pulled back and looked at him. Then he saw a smile appear on her face. He watched as she nodded and said, "Yes..."

Booth wasn't sure that he'd heard her right. He looked at her and asked, "Did you say yes?"

Brennan allowed herself to laugh and then she said, "I did. I love you. I know that our babies will love you. I will take your name, but professionally I will use my given name."

Booth wondered if he was dreaming. Because if he was, this was a dream that he wanted to have over and over again.

"We can get married after the babies are born. I'm sure that you want a big wedding and..."

He stopped when she shook her head and whispered, "I don't need a big wedding. All I need is you and our babies. I should invite Angela though. She would never forgive me if we did this without her. I want to get married before the babies are born Booth."

"Are you sure?"

Brennan looked at him and whispered, "I'm positive. While I never believed in marriage before, I find myself wanting this more than anything else in my life. I know that it's an outdated tradition, but I find myself wanting it more and more. I want to say that you are mine and that I am yours. I know that..."

Booth stopped her with a kiss and he felt her melt into him. He whispered softly, "Let me call Caroline and see if she can come over and marry us. I'll be right back."

He ran to the phone and dialed his friends number and he walked back to her with a smile on his face. She looked at him hopefully and he smiled and said, "She will be here in about ten minutes."

Brennan smiled and picked up her cell phone and called Angela. She asked her friend, "Angela, I need you to do me a favor. I find myself in need of two witnesses. Booth and I are getting married and I wanted to ask you if you'd be will to be our witnesses."

She had to hold the phone away from her ear when Angela screamed at her announcement. She laughed at her friends enthusiasm and asked, "So I take it that's a yes?"

Angela screamed again and said, "Of course sweetie! Jack and I will be right over. I can believe that you and Booth are finally getting married! This is wonderful! And just in time for the babies."

Booth had smiled as he watched the interaction over the phone. He knew that Angela would be happy for them. He sat down on the bed and kissed her softly. They lost themselves in each other and soon, there was a knock on the door that he barely heard. He heard another knock and smiled, "Their here."

She pulled away and he got up to go to answer the door. Caroline, Angela and Jack were standing on the other side of the door. Angela was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

Booth went to his dresser and grabbed three rings. One was an engagement ring and two wedding rings. He'd been wanting to ask her for some time, but never dreamed that they would be engaged and married in the same day.

He slid the diamond and sapphire ring onto her finger and he heard her gasp and whisper, "You can't do this Booth..."

"It belonged to my grandmother. Jared got our mom's ring. Pops gave me this one."

She nodded and looked down at it and smiled.

She whispered, "I love it... I..."

Brennan felt a twinge and thought that it was just a Braxton Hicks contraction. However, she felt three more in quick succession and knew that she was in labor. She looked at Booth and whispered, "I think the babies are coming."

Booth looked at her and whispered, "They are?"

She nodded and another pain hit her. He tried to take her hand and pull her out of the bed. She pulled her hand back and said, "I'm not doing this until we get married!"

Booth sighed and said, "Be reasonable Bones! We can get married after the babies come and..."

She shook her head and said, "No! If we don't get married now, I'm not having these babies."

Booth would have laughed at her and told her that he didn't think that she had a choice in the matter. However, he realized that if he did laugh at her, he was risking great bodily harm to himself.

Caroline was looking at him and he nodded, "Go ahead."

It took about five minutes, but when it was all said and done, Temperance Brennan married Seeley Brennan. There in their bedroom surrounded by their two closest friends. It wasn't every woman's dream wedding, but it was close enough to perfect for them both.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. He smiled when he heard her whisper, "I think we better get to the hospital. My water just broke..."

It was then that everything went into overdrive. Booth ran downstairs to get the car and Angela grabbed her suitcase. Jack walked behind the two women and made sure that Brennan didn't lose her balance.

They finally got her settled into the car and Booth sped off.

Jack looked at Angela and said, "Finally..."

Angela smiled and kissed him softly, "I never thought that they would finally come to their senses."

"Me either Ange. Me either."

They held each other and kissed for a while and finally, Angela whispered, "Lets head to the hospital."

Jack nodded and took her hand and they headed to the hospital to help welcome the newest members of their family into the world.

Brennan was in labor for nearly sixteen hours. She had nearly given up and Booth was dying from watching her in such pain. When her doctor came in to check her for what seemed like the hundredth time, Booth said, "Isn't there something you can give her? She's hurting terribly."

Brennan whispered, "I don't want anything Booth. I..."

It was then that another pain hit her. She closed her eyes and grabbed hold of his hand tightly. It nearly brought Booth to his knees. He was sure that there were at least a few broken bones in his hand. If there weren't, he would be highly surprised.

The doctor smiled when she was done checking Brennan and said, "Well, mommy and daddy are you ready to meet your babies?"

Booth nodded and said, "Yes."

Brennan however, felt a panic flood her suddenly. She shook her head and whispered, "I'm not ready. I can't do this. I..."

Booth put his hands on either side of her head, looked into her eyes and whispered, "You can do this Bones. I'll be here with you all the way. Lets meet our babies Bones."

Looking into his eyes, Brennan felt a strength that she hadn't known before. She finally nodded and whispered, "I'm ready."

Booth smiled and said, "Lets do this sweetheart."

She nodded and that was when the real work began. Every nerve in her body felt like it was exploding in pain. However, it only took a few more pushes and they heard a loud and hearty crying sound fill the room. Booth looked up and saw the doctor lifting the first newborn away. He whispered, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Mommy and daddy, welcome your son to the world."

Booth was speechless as the doctor handed their newborn son to him. He'd never felt such love before. He loved the little boys mother, but the love he felt for this little human being was something that he couldn't describe to anyone.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and whispered, "Thank you Bones. Look at your son Bones."

Brennan looked at the little boy that her husband held in his arms. She reached for him and he placed the tiny infant in her arms. He watched as she bent down and kissed his tiny forehead and whispered to him, "Welcome to the world little one. Your daddy and I have been looking forward to meeting you."

She smiled when he opened his eyes and she saw the deep blue eyes staring back at her. She whispered, "He's perfect."

Booth nodded and whispered, "He looks just like his mommy."

She looked at Booth and started to say, "No, he..."

That was when she felt another contraction. She looked at him and whispered, "Take him Booth..."

Booth managed to grab the baby and handed him off to a waiting nurse. Holding his hand, she gritted her teeth and felt their second baby slide from her body. There was no crying this time however. The room was strangely silent. Brennan grew concerned quickly and asked, "Is she okay? Booth! What's wrong with her?"

Booth looked at her and whispered, "They are working on her Bones."

Booth watched as they massaged their tiny infant daughter. She was smaller than her brother and that worried Booth. After a few moments, they heard a tiny, but unmistakable cry fill the room. Booth and Brennan breathed a sigh of relief.

The doctor finally whispered, "She's a fighter."

The doctor cleaned her up and then brought him over to the waiting parents. She handed her to Booth and he knew that he had lost his heart to this tiny little baby. He whispered, "She's beautiful Bones."

She held her arms out for the baby and smiled down at her daughter. She felt such love for this tiny little infant. She knew that he heart couldn't feel any more full than it did at that moment. The nurse brought their son over and she held it in her free arm. Booth leaned down and kissed her softly.

He wouldn't know who took the picture, but that would be a picture that they would treasure for years to come. It was their first picture as a family.

Once Brennan was settled into her room, they took the babies to be looked over by their pediatrician. They agreed that the names that they'd picked fit the babies and Brennan said, "You need to tell everyone that the babies are here. They can come up if they want. Don't tell them about the names until they are here. I want to see their reactions Booth."

Booth nodded and went downstairs where their family and friends were gathered. He cleared his throat and said, "The babies are here."

Everyone started asking questions, but Booth shook his head and said, "I can't tell you their names. Bones would kill me. Just come upstairs to her room with me."

Their entire family followed him upstairs. When they were all gathered in the room, Booth smiled when he saw that the babies were back in the room. Bone was holding their daughter and son. Booth walked over and took their daughter from her arms and smiled as the tiny baby yawned widely.

Booth looked down at Bones and asked, "Did you want to tell them their names or should I?"

She smiled and said, "I'll tell him his name and you can tell them her name."

Booth nodded and held out their daughter so that everyone could see her. He smiled and said, "Her name was easy. Please welcome Angela Camille Booth to the world and to our family."

Angela and Cam looked at their friends. Finally, Angela said, "That's a beautiful name. Thank you."

Cam was speechless and simply whispered, "I'm honored."

Booth smiled when Angela asked to hold her. He nodded and handed her to their friend. He heard his wife clear her throat and she said, "I believe that we still have to announce this little guy to our family."

Booth smiled and said, "Go ahead sweetheart."

She smiled up at him and continued, "I wanted to name him after Booth, but he wouldn't let me."

He smiled down at her and whispered, "One Seeley Booth is enough."

He laughed when he heard someone say, "Amen!"

She finally continued, "So, I went with my next choice. Welcome Jackson Maxwell Booth. I know that his name isn't technically like your Hodgins, but Jack didn't exactly go well with Maxwell and..."

She watched as the normally stoic Hodgins looked at her with tears in his eyes. He finally managed to say, "It's perfect. Thanks Doctor B..."

Max stood off to the side and smiled, "I love the name honey. It's perfect. I'm surprised that you wanted to name him after me at all."

Booth smiled and said, "She insisted on it."

Brennan smiled and said, "This is a time for new beginnings. This is the beginning of my new family. Our new family. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Booth leaned down and kissed her softly and then he whispered, "I love you Temperance Brennan."

She shook her head, "I'm only Temperance Brennan for the public. Otherwise, I'm Temperance Booth and I'm extremely proud to be your wife Seeley."

Booth smiled at her and whispered, "I'm just as proud to be your husband Temperance Booth."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her again softly. He knew that their world and their life together would only get better as time went on. He would make sure that she knew without a doubt that he loved her completely and for all time...


End file.
